


Oh shit!

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Caught, F/M, Farkle's shoe, angry Cory, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley tells her father about her relationship with Farkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh shit!

Oh shit!  
Oh shit!

Cory's jaw dropped. He was looking from his seat at his daughter and his wife. Riley looked afraid. She was right to be, he was furious. Topanga took his hand but he shook it off and stood up.  
"Dad--" she started  
"No! You don't get to talk!" he yelled. "How long has this been going on?"  
"Ten months." Topanga says  
"You knew? You didn't tell me? What the hell is wrong with you? All the times she was alone with him in her room. What happened to the no boyfriends rule?" He was fuming.  
"He's a good guy Cory." She repeated for the third time.  
"I don't care! He's still a guy. Guys only want one thing!"  
"No they don't!" she said defending her daughters boyfriend.  
"Oh, yes they do! How was I so oblivious? All this time I was worried about guys like Lucas or Charlie, when I should have been watching him! He's always here! I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled walking towards the door.  
Riley jumped in front of the door blocking her fathers way. She was ashamed but he could tell she wasn't going to back down. So instead he took a deep breath and sat down, far from his wife.  
Riley took a step forward and now it was her turn to yell.  
"First of all you will NOT hurt him! If you do then don't expect to see me anytime soon. Second, Farkle is a good guy. You know him! He's always respected me and treated me like I was something precious. Third, you have no right yelling at mom for defending me!"  
His anger boiled up again. He got up.  
"I have no right? Me? Really?" She looked fearful  
"Did you do anything, in there?" He nodded to her bedroom, calming down.  
"No!" She said  
"Not here anyway." She mumbled hoping he hadn't heard. He hadn't.  
"I'm sorry." He said to his wife, who shook her head and kissed him.  
He was still furious but not with Riley. It was all HIS fault. He thought of the revenge he could get and then he remembered what Riley said. She was right. He had always been a gentleman and had treated her the same way. He realized if anyone should be with his daughter it's best that it's him. He's smart and he makes her happy. Just as long as he doesn't get Riley pregnant, Cory decided he would act normally.  
Riley hugged her father thankful she had her mother with me. She thought of Farkle and immediately she felt so freaking free.

____________________

"Riley! Stop" he said trying to pull out of her grasp, unsuccessfully.  
She was straddling him and she had all the power.  
"Riley! I'm serious! What if your dad comes in?"  
"Let him." She whispered kissing him again.  
"Easy for you to say! He will KILL me! Do you want me to die?"  
She stopped for a second, pausing to tease him.  
She laughed and went back to kissing his neck and jaw. Every inch of his body was on fire. He knew how to stop this but a part of him didn't want to.  
He had to take action.  
He moved her lips to his and kissed her. She was happy, thinking she'd won. He shifted slightly under her weight and she moaned. He knew now was the moment. She was distracted. He grabbed her waist and pulled her off him while getting off her bed. She let out a angry grunt as she fell back on her bed.  
She "sprinted" to him and grabbed his shirt, kissing him roughly. She liked this new game. He gave up and put his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. Her hands moved to his hair.  
Suddenly her door burst open and in came her father. He looked furious and when he saw his daughter and her boyfriend he was absolutely horrified. He made a squeak that made them look at him. They immediately jumped apart. It didn't help though because now Cory could see that his daughters skirt had ridden up and that both their shirts were dishevelled. Her left shoulder was bare and his shirt was open a lot.  
Farkle knew it was partly his fault but he had warned Riley. He looked at her afraid and she was just as shocked as him. Without thinking Farkle ran to the window. Cory grabbed his foot and started pulling. Farkle knew he had to just run. He pulled and so did Cory. Finally his shoe gave and Mr Matthews fell back. Farkle didn't wait a second longer and climbed down the fire escape with just one shoe on.  
"Oh shit!" Riley whispered looking at Farkle's shoe in her dads hand.  
He dusted himself off and yelled without looking at her:  
"Topanga! I was right! And I can prove it. I'm calling Minkus to tell him his son is to stay the hell away from my daughter!"  
Riley knew she was going to get in trouble so she followed Farkle and jumped out side and ran down calling him.  
"Farkle! Run!" She heard her dad exit her room through the window ready to chase her through the street.  
She ran as fast as she could.  
He smiled. He would never stop having fun with those two.  
He decided that even after what he'd seen he liked Farkle.


End file.
